dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Konishi Manami
Perfil thumb|250px|Konishi Manami *'Nombre:' 小西真奈美 (こにし まなみ) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Konishi Manami *'Apodos:' Koni-tan *'Profesión:' Actriz y Cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Prefectura de Kagoshima, Japón *'Estatura:' 168cm *'Tipo de sangre:' AB *'Signo zodiacal:' Escorpio *'Agencia:' Elements Group Dramas *Byouin no Naoshikata (TV Tokyo, 2020) *Zekkyo (WOWOW, 2019) *Hanbun, Aoi (NHK, 2018) *Nobuo Oda (NHK, 2017) *Medical Team: Lady Da Vinci no Shindan (KTV, 2016) ep.4 *Sumika Sumire (TV Asahi, 2016) *Shi no Zouki (WOWOW, 2015) *Kuroha (クロハ) (TV Asahi, 2015) *N no Tame ni (TBS, 2014) *Suteki na Sen TAXI (KTV, 2014) ep.1 *Kuu Neru Futari Sumu Futari (NHK, 2014) *Mottomo Tooi Ginga (TV Asahi, 2013) *Stepfather Step (TBS, 2012) *Ariadone no Dangan (Fuji TV, 2011) *Marks no Yama (WOWOW, 2010) *BOSS (Fuji TV, 2009) ep.8 *Shoni Kyumei (TV Asahi, 2008) *Pandora (WOWOW, 2008) *Ashita no Kita Yoshio (Fuji TV, 2008) *Kirakira Kenshui (TBS, 2007) *Ruri no Shima SP (NTV, 2007) *Akechi Mitsuhide (Fuji TV, 2007) *Children (WOWOW, 2006) *Water Boys Finale (Fuji TV, 2005) *Ruri no Shima (NTV, 2005) *Yonimo Kimyona Monogatari Anata no Monogatari (Fuji TV, 2005) *Churasan 3 (NHK, 2004) *Orange Days (TBS, 2004) *Fire Boys (Fuji TV, 2004) *Renai Shousetsu (WOWOW, 2004) *Boku dake no Madonna (Fuji TV, 2003) *HOTMAN (TBS, 2003) *Churasan 2 (NHK, 2003) *Tentai Kansoku (Fuji TV, 2002) *Seikei Bijin (Fuji TV, 2002) *Hito ni Yasashiku (Fuji TV, 2002) *Ao to Shiro de Mizuiro (NTV, 2001) *Antique (Fuji TV, 2001) *Churasan (NHK, 2001) *Ashita ga Arusa (NTV, 2001) ep.4 *Shin Hoshi no Kinka (NHK, 2001) *Shiroi Kage (TBS, 2001) *Fukaku Mogure (NHK, 2000) Películas *Day and Night (2019) *Midnight Bus (2018) *Tomato no Shizuku (2017) *Fuja (2014) *Soup (2012) *Looking For A True Fiancee / Yubiwa Wo Hametai (2011) *Tokyo Kouen (2011) *Aibou: The Movie II (2010) *Strangers in the City / Yukizuri no Machi (2010) *Surely Someday (2010) *Saru Lock The Movie (2010) *Noriben - The Recipe for Fortune / Nonchan noriben (2009) *Sweet Rain / Suwîto rein: Shinigami no seido (2008) *Children (2006) *Tenshi no Tamago (2006) *Retribution / Sakebi (2006) *Udon (2006) *Initial D / Tau man ji D (2005) *All About My Dog / Inu no eiga (2005) *Jam Films S (2005) *Steamboy / Suchîmuboi (2004) voz de Scarlett O'Hara *Ren'ai-Shousetsu (2004) *Blue (2003) *Letter from the Mountain / Amida-do dayori (2002) *Utsutsu (2002) *Chloe / Kuroe (2001) Temas para Películas *''Sunny Day Kazue Fujiki) tema para Shinigami no Seido (2008) Vídeos Musicales *JMC - 納豆 ON THE RICE (2015) *Inawashirokos (猪苗代湖ズ) - I love you & I need you ふくしま (2011) *NIRGILIS - VUNA (2003) *Mariya Takeuchi (竹内まりや) - 毎日がスペシャル (2001) Reconocimientos *'2014 6th Okinawa International Film Festival:' Mejor Actriz *'2011 3rd TAMA Film Award:' Mejor Actriz *'2010 24th Takasaki Film Festival:' Mejor Actriz *'2009 31st Yokohama Film Festival:' Mejor Actriz *'2009 64th Mainichi Film Awards:' Mejor Actriz *'2003 26th Japan Academy Prize:' Rookie of the Year *'2002 45th Blue Ribbon Awards:' Best Newcomer *'2002 Kinema Junpo:' New Actor Prize Curiosidades *'Aficiones:' Conducir por la noche y el ballet. Enlaces *Sitio Oficial *Blog Oficial (LINE) *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Konishi Manami1.jpg Konishi Manami 2.jpg Konishi Manami 3.jpg Konishi Manami 4.jpg Konishi Manami 5.jpg Konishi Manami 6.jpg Konishi Manami 7.jpg Categoría:JActriz Categoría:JCantante